


As beautiful as endless

by unicorn_dust



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hömmels, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_dust/pseuds/unicorn_dust
Summary: Bene is the sunlight and Mats the moonlight. They know how to love, how to shine. They know there is also beauty in the dark.





	As beautiful as endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimihowedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihowedes/gifts).



> I sadly don't own Benni or Mats, and this is (sadly again) just a work of fiction.  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

Mats and Bene love spending time at the garden of their house. They spend most of their afternoons sitting barefoot on the grass reading and talking about life or just watching the sun go down the horizon. The golden rays saying its last goodbye, softly caressing the buildings and painting the city in a light honey splash of colour.  

He loved how the glint of sunlight reflected on Bene's hair, making it look like bright golden strings framing his face. He could stare at him for hours. Like a painting created with the most delicate brushes, every trace on his face was perfectly sculpted and a thousand freckles powdered his nose like stardust and cinnamon. 

And when the wind starts blowing gently, moving the tree leafs and making some of them fall over Bene's hair, Mats lifts his hand trying to take them off. His fingertips start dancing through Bene's hair and it feels like ribboning streams of silky froth. Mats gets closer dropping a soft kiss on Bene’s lips, it is short and tender, but he knows that a kiss could either bring Bene back to life or end with his existence, melting him like an iceberg on summer days.

As the sun goes down, Bene's eyes turn into hazel constellations. Mats loves to see them lighting up, blinking in the twilight as they illuminate his life without the need of any words. Because through his eyes he can see the love that burns internally like a rainfall down his soul.

 

And then the night comes, revealing and entire different universe before their eyes. The maps of stars and constellations mirrored on Mats eyes. His hair gently bruised by silver light, putting a luminous gleam on what was supposed to be dark. His tender voice filling the gloomy night with shooting stars and soft music notes.

 

On Bene’s eyes, Mats is a constellation, because there’s a certain magic in the night that can be seen reflected on him and the scent of adventure where you can find what the light can’t show. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to have such immortal beauty before his eyes. Under the moonlit their fingers intertwined and danced a waltz drawing patterns on each other’s hands.

 

Mats calls Bene his sunshine, because without saying a word he can light up the dark with the warmth of his smile and touch.

 

Bene calls Mats his moonlight, because he can feel the infinity of the sky illuminated on the gracious light of his eyes.

 

Together they are the universe. They know how to love, how to shine. They know there is also beauty in the dark. Like an awakening of senses redefining the meaning of existence, dancing in the dim light carried endlessly through their own constellations, they keep falling in love with a single touch. And they know they have found their home on each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you leave comments, positive critics, kudos or thoughts or whatever you feel like doing.


End file.
